


Better under Mistletoe

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Every Witch Way
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Sister Incest, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Melanie Miller was confused when her trio of brothers, the elders Daniel and Robbie along with the younger Tommy, barge in on her and start asking, no demanding her to pick which is better.
Relationships: Melanie Miller/Daniel Miller, Melanie Miller/Robbie Miller, Melanie Miller/Robbie Miller/Tommy Miller/Daniel Miller, Melanie Miller/Tommy Miller
Kudos: 7





	Better under Mistletoe

When her trio of brother’s almost forced their way into her bedroom with bunches of mistletoe, Melanie was confused. The girl wondered just what they were planning and why each of the fully clothed boys were grinning widely at her.

“Melanie, who’s the best kisser?” Robbie Miller asked, shooting a glare at his big brother who had claimed Robbie added too much tongue to a kiss to be good. Sexy, yes, but not good at kissing.

The Miller brothers had been chatting normally in Daniel’s bedroom not even ten minutes ago when all of a sudden Tommy brought up that he made out with a girl at school, telling his big brothers how she thought he was a great kisser. Of course that set things into motion with the older boys. Arguing back and forth about who was the best kisser out of the trio of Miller boys, Robbie and Tommy not willing to let their older brother’s ego shine. Just because he was older didn’t mean Daniel was better, in their minds.

The middle brother decided to put that to the test himself, by slamming his lips against Daniel’s.

Robbie and Daniel spent a good few minutes roughly making out on the older boy’s bed, their tongues at war and lips refusing to break for even a moment. This left Tommy to watch with a raging hardon and told that he didn’t have the experience to join them. Thus why he had the brilliant idea to involve their sister, too.

Melanie looked at the three with an eyebrow raised, not sure why Robbie was asking her that. Or why they all had mistletoe and bulging pants that showed off their cocks through the tight fabric.

“H-How would I know? Go ask someone who actually kissed you idiots?”

“Mom said we can’t leave the house.” Robbie muttered. Walking past his brothers to his little sister, he wiggled the sprig of mistletoe over her head. He wore a broad grin that slipped once he saw the unimpressed look on her face and when Melanie moved out from under it. Nobody resisted a kiss from a Miller before. Running a hand through his dark hair, the teenager stepped back with his brother and muttered, “She’s grumpy…”

The girl rolled her eyes once more at the mistletoe. “Then kiss each other… weirdos…”

“We already did,” Said Tommy, making Melanie’s pussy wetten. 

Daniel smirked at the look on her petite face before he came over and sat on the corner of his little sister’s bed, cupping her chin between two fingers. Leaning in close to her face, his handsomeness makes the girl brush pink. “Why should we kiss each other, when we have a sexy sister right here? Help us, Melanie…”

All she could do was let her lips shudder and allow Daniel to pull her into a kiss. Their lips came together softly, pressed lightly enough that if she wanted Melanie could break the kiss whenever. However, she found herself melting into the kiss and reaching out to grip Daniel’s shoulders, pulling her big brother in to deepen their first kiss with a submissive moan of delight. He moved closer, looming over her young body as he began to dominate the kiss. Daniel’s tongue brushing against her lips seeking to slip inside, granted permission after a few moments so he could shove his tongue inside her mouth. The girl took it deep and let it pin her before Daniel started exploring around inside her mouth. 

Claiming his territory over his younger sister.

Laying back on her bed as they softly made out, the two shared some soft moans around their lips. Eventually Daniel even pulled his fat tongue back and allowed Melanie to explore his mouth like her hands were subconsciously exploring his chest. 

“I’m amazing, aren’t I Mel?” Daniel smirked

“Y-yeah…” She sighed, satisfied.

“He’s not that amazing…” Tommy muttered, with the youngest of the trio of brothers coming over and basically pushing Daniel away.

With the oldest Miller sibling chuckling as he let his youngest sibling get into position. Tommy laid on Melanie’s body with pink cheeks, dangling his mistletoe with an awkward smile on his young face. This just made her giggle and lean into a kiss with her little brother, lips pressed together nervously. Melanie ran her fingers through Tommy’s black curly hair, getting tangled up in the curls to pull the cute younger boy deeper into their first kiss.

Tommy moaned down Melanie’s throat as his cock brushed against her, the hardened length adding fuel to the fire and driving her to add her tongue into their kiss. Quickly the boy started sucking on it lightly, rather than letting her explore.

The two stayed lip locked for a few more moments, making out like a long lost couple and making small sounds of delight before Robbie pulled Tommy away by the hair. Wincing and yelping as he was pulled off and away from their sister, Tommy grabbed at Robbie’s wrist in an attempt to get free. However, he ended up being thrown back against Daniel who caught the younger boy and wrapped his arms around Tommy. Feeling up and tugging at the boy’s shirt, trying to slip underneath but Tommy was too squirmy for Daniel to get close enough.

"Robbie!" Tommy whined, despite sinking into Daniel’s embrace.

“It’s my turn.” Robbie moaned as he laid over Melanie. She looked so out of it, like this was all some weird dream or corrupt fantasy that shouldn’t be happening but was loving all the same. “That face looks good on you, Melanie!”

Suddenly Robbie licked her, running his long tongue against her lips. Tongue play turned Robbie on, always had. 

Despite the initial shock, Melanie closed the gap between her and her older brother. One hand firmly on his left pec, slowly massaging the muscular chest while their lips started to play for the first time. Melanie blushed as the kiss started out heavy, Robbie’s lips pressed against her hard and deep but already Robbie was trying to slip his tongue into her mouth for a little extra fun. Hesitantly she accepted it inside, instantly feeling it fill her and expertly start exploring every inch of her mouth, the tongue flicking around inside before wrapping itself around her own with surprising skill. 

Melanie moaned into the kiss and allowed Robbie to have his fun, especially since the seventeen-year-old’s hands were caressing her young body in all the right places as he did so. Gliding over her arms, following her hips, caressing Melanie’s perky young breasts with an eagerness Daniel had lacked. Not to mention he was an amazing kisser, making the girl melt without anything more than his lips and tongue.

Strangely though, he tasted like Daniel.

Robbie broke the kiss with a playful grin on his face then licked her nose to tease. “So, how was that?”

“It was…” Melanie started, not sure why she was melting into her brothers’ kisses. “Kind of fun-”

“But who’s better!” Daniel cut in, his hands under Tommy’s shirt and pinching the boys tiny pink nipples. Making the young boy whine and yelp, squirming in the strong grasp. “He uses too much tongue, right? It’s gross!”

Melanie actually giggled at that and looked to her sexy eldest brother, watching his hands play under Tommy’s shirt. He was so hot doing that, acting casual given that he had made out with her, too. This was shaping up to be a fun Christmas for them all so far. She was starting to wish they put more mistletoe up around the house, Melanie’s traitorous mind imagining she and any of her brothers making out around the house under a mistletoe when their parents weren’t looking, the boys’ hands exploring her young body as their tongues went to war in her mouth. Shaking herself away from the thoughts, she blushed remembering that Daniel had asked the question and an answer was expected. 

“Um… you’re all good kissers?” She tried. None of the three looked impressed, “Maybe I could try you all again?”

Daniel started at the girl, his lips slowly curling into a grin. Something told him that their sister wasn’t all that innocent, having caught her eyes lingering on him before or scrolling through their instagram for shirtless pics the Miller boys had put up there. Not that those were the only three boys, Melanie followed exclusively males and made sure each of them were hot enough to perv on. The likes of ChaseDreams, Jonah Beck and Hudson Gimble. All famous teenage boys with a habit of showing off just how good looking they were.

To know she wanted more than just one kiss, Daniel gave Robbie a little nod and a smirk. 

Robbie rolled over onto his back and pulled Melanie on top of him. But before pulling her into a kiss, the teen crossed his arms over and started to peel his shirt up over his head. Revealing to a shocked Melanie his smooth tan body and light six-pack, the fuzzy-chested boy looked unbearably sexy with those dark chocolate nipples and caramel skin. It worked perfectly with Robbie’s brown eyes, making the boy capture the eyes perfectly. Melanie lowered her hands onto Robbie’s abs, lightly tracing the muscle with her nimble fingers. 

Wrapping an arm around the girl’s neck, Robbie brought Melanie down and pressed their lips together for another warm kiss. This time taking longer to heat it up, breaking the kiss for small moans that made her wetter before their lips touched more. Her tongue ran across his lips but was denied, something that took Melanie by surprise.

As they watched the two making out, Daniel helped remove Tommy’s shirt and reveal his pale white chest. The youngest boy had taken on a body like they had at his age, beginning to develop some thin muscles and making his chest lean. Tommy was thin with the very beginning of some abs growing, his pecs sharpening up nicely. Daniel’s hands roamed over his body, loving to focus on pinching Tommy’s tiny nipples. 

Tommy whined, trying his best to watch Melanie make out with Robbie and not the older boy playing with him. Even though he could feel Daniel’s hard cock against his back.

Something that hasn't been in their plan. They were after Mel, not each other.

“You as jealous as I am?” Daniel hissed in his ear, watching as Robbie’s long tongue slipped down the girl’s throat like a snake. He throbbed watching her eyes roll back as she swallowed it and their lips came back together. 

“Ye-yeah…” Tommy grunted.

“Who of?” Smirking, the older boy let one hand move to Tommy’s bulge and cup his cock. 

"Robbie… d-der!"

Daniel rolled his eyes, muttering ‘liar’ to himself. 

Melanie felt Robbie pulling away to break their kiss but try as she might to pull the boy back down, he was done. Breaking the kiss and pulling his skilled tongue from her mouth. He got out from under her and stood up with the other boys, looking sexy without a shirt on and a bulge in his jeans. 

As she stared at the leader of their old terrible three, she felt breathless. He looked like a pure stud. One of those models  
that would have thousands of girls and guys drooling as he stood there with an athletic chest and a bulge that clearly showed off that he wasn't small.

Melanie wanted him and all that now, though she didn’t understand why.

“Ro-Robbie wins,” She blurted out without meaning to.

“Not so fast, sis!” Daniel snapped then pushed Tommy closer with a slap on the ass. “Kiss your sister, Tommy.”

Tommy was reluctant to step forward, thus Melanie reached out and grabbed the boy by his dick. Heavily groping Tommy through his shorts, shocking the three as she dragged him into a sweeter kiss. Lust from her previous kiss pouring into Tommy’s lips, with the boy allowing Melanie to dominate him and stroke along his cock. It felt smaller. Nowhere near the size of Robbie or Daniel. While a little disappointed, she was happy to feel up her sexy little brother.

Moaning as the hands felt him up, Tommy sheepishly kissed back. Succumbing to the pleasures of Melanie’s hands and lips, sucking on her tongue. 

Robbie cast a sideways glance to Daniel, eyeing up his big brother with a heavy dose of lust in his eyes. Unlike Melanie, the brothers had played around together plenty of times. And though Daniel was straight and Tommy hadn’t picked, Robbie’s bisexual side was coming out heavily as he peeked at Daniel’s bluge. 

“You wanna take those off? Maybe she’ll let you fuck her,” Robbie giggled.

"Why don't all three of you strip me?" Melanie purred, breaking her for a quick moment.

Robbie and Daniel shared a look before approaching the younger pair. Tommy broke their kiss fully and allowed Daniel to guide Melanie into a deep kiss of their own, while he and Robbie knelt down and started to undo the girl’s short shorts. They cupped her ass so well that it had been jigging at the boys all day. Irresistible to three horny teenagers, even if one was only a teen at heart now. Robbie and Tommy worked as a team to ease them down Melanie’s slender legs, with the older boy kissing along her juicy ass and Tommy getting to plant small kisses along her soaked panties. His lips brushing against Melanie’s clit and making her cry out into the kiss with Daniel.

"Hey Dan, her panties? Soaked." Robbie smirked. Loving that she was getting into it and enjoying it this much.

Daniel swallowed her cry of pleasure, smirking around the kiss and moving both hands to his little sister’s hips. Beginning to pull her shirt up, his hands gliding along the girl’s smooth hips. She lifted her arms up and broke the kiss so it could be pulled over her head, before getting right back into their kiss. Her hands were on Daniel’s strong pecs, feeling up her hunk of a brother wishing he’d just lose the shirt already.

Leading her to demand something from the boys. "Boys. Down to your undies now."

Robbie couldn’t have stripped his jeans any faster, shirking them off his toned legs to leave the boy standing there wearing a pair of black Kalvin Clein boxer briefs that perfectly captured his features. A toned but bubbly ass on the back complete with a rock hard seven-inch cock hugged on the front. He was the definition of a sexy twink. Robbie cupped himself, stroking the length with a soft moan.

Their little brother needed a little help, with Daniel yanking his pants down suddenly to see what Tommy was wearing. Revealed to be a pair of navy heines boxers. They were looser and hid his details but Melanie liked the look of them. 

“Your turn to strip, Danny…” She cooed.

Though he wanted to make a demand of his own, Daniel couldn’t deny his little sister’s request and stripped down naked for her. Staring on his sweatshirt, peeling away the thick top to reveal his glorious body in all its muscular glory. His six-pack popping full of detail, chiselled like a god, making Melanie and even the boys drool. Daniel had dark brown nipples, too, on his sharp pecs that Robbie in particular liked to worship. 

Melanie’s jaw almost dropped seeing her big brother like that, worsened when he flexed to show off just how muscular he was. With bulging biceps and a godly chest, he was perfect. His sweatpants sagging low before they too were tugged off to show his grey boxer briefs. A heavy tent in them showed off just how big their big brother truly was. 

“No more messing around, little sis.” Daniel growled, reaching over and removing her pink bra. When it fell loose the boys got an eyeful of her perky tits, a sight that was improved when Robbie snapped the straps on her panties to also get a look at Melanie’s pussy. Dripping wet and hot pink, he was already licking his lips. “Best kisser fucks your puss. Second gets your ass. Third one, you can suck on it.”

Being told she was getting fucked in such a dominating tone turned the girl on to an extent, and she really had to consider the best kisser. But before she could answer, Robbie added something that made her flood with juices.

“Oh and we’re all nutting inside you. Bare.” He grinned.

“Nice…” Daniel moaned, stroking his meaty cock. “I got some morning after shit so we’re safe.”

Melanie blurted her answer out, a little fast and so the boy’s didn’t fully understand it. “Well I really liked Robbie’s, it was exciting to kiss like that. So fun but a little heavy on the tongue play, bro. Daniel, I got so lost in kissing you I forgot to kiss back. You’re a little too good. Tommy, was that your first kiss?”

"N-No!" He blushed.

Not caring whether or not it was his first kiss, the older two barked: “Wait! What does that mean, who goes where!”

“Well… Tommy gets my mouth… sorry little bro.” Melanie responded, blushing at the thought of sucking her little brother’s cock.

Tommy pouted but said no more, happy enough to get his cock sucked. 

“And,” Melanie winced as if in pain and quickly blurted out, “IwantRobbieinmypussy!”

Knowing, Robbie smirked. "What was that?"

“I’m not saying it again!” Melanie poked her tongue out, crossing both arms. An action which pushed her tits up presenting them more fully to her brothers drooling faces. “Ugh, you perverts…”

Robbie and Daniel smirked and gave each other a nod before moving closer to her, the boys uncrossing her arms and each holding one away from her before lowering down and beginning to give her young tits the attention they deserved. Robbie took the left nipple into his mouth while Daniel took the right, both boys beginning to suck on them slowly as their helpless sister moaned out. She had to bite her lip so their parents wouldn’t hear it. Which only became harder when a certain younger Miller knelt down and ran his cheeky tongue the length of Melanie’s dripping wet snatch. The three of them using their tongues and mouths to pleasure the girl in ways she had never felt before. 

“Mmm…! Gu-guys! Okay, okay I-I said I- AH!” Tommy took her clit into his mouth and ran his tongue around the nub. Meanwhile the older boys sunk their teeth in, waiting for her to continue. “Robbie… Pussy… Please!”

Despite her reveal, her brothers weren’t finished. Daniel and Robbie wanted her flooding Tommy’s mouth and coating his face with her juices, getting herself ready for Robbie’s cock. So the eldest boy moved a hand down to grab her soft ass, squeezing it as a finger peaked between the crack and brushed against Melanie’s hole. Her moan almost drowned the house, making the boys smirk and further pleasure her. Daniel and Robbie tugged on her breasts with their mouths while Tommy jammed his tongue deep inside her tight pussy, getting a mouthful of juices.

All three of the Miller Brothers, loving the sounds of pure pleasure escaping their sister.

“St-stooop!” She whined, pleasure lacing her tone.

As Daniel continued teasing her ass, Robbie decided to do something as they continued sucking on her young breasts, with the boy snaking a finger down and much to the annoyance of Tommy who was still tonguing it, slipped a finger right in. With Daniel and Robbie’s tongue working on her breasts, and Tommy’s tongue working alongside Robbie’s finger, Melanie couldn’t handle it. Melanie flooded Tommy, getting her sweet sticky juices all over the young boy’s handsome face. Though at first he recoiled, Tommy leaned in and extended his tongue to catch as much as he could. Moaning from her sweet taste. As Robbie finger fucked her she only seemed to drip with more pussy juice, all of which was lapped up by his young tongue. 

Pulling away from their work, the trio of Miller boys grinned at each other.

Robbie threw himself back onto Melanie’s oddly comfortable bed and propped his head up on a pillow, letting Daniel grab the shaky-legged girl and lift her on top. Before getting her on top, Robbie lowered his boxer briefs and cupped them under his heavy sack. Robbie had a jungle of hair around his seven-inch dick, kept semi-tidy but allowed to be thick. The shaft was a lighter tan than his body up until the head which took on the same brown as his nipples. Flared and throbbing, the head begged for attention as it drew nearer to Melanie. His thickish shaft pulsing and rushing with blood, harder than ever knowing it was getting the final Miller sibling.

Melanie snapped out of her trance and spread her legs, straddling Robbie’s waist as he aimed his cock to her pinkness. Rubbing it up and down against her wet slit, teasing his brothers by taking his sweet ass time getting inside of Melanie. Popping the younger girl’s cherry since he won the kissing challenge. The girl cried out in pleasure, as she was taken for the first time by her stud of a slightly older brother. She didn’t get long to enjoy it, as Daniel was a little impatient so, since he still had Melanie by the hips, pushed the girl down onto Robbie’s dark chocolate cockhead. Forcing it past her pussy lips and forever helping to take her virginity. 

“O-oh my GOD!” She cried.

“Daniel!” Robbie snapped, pouting slightly. 

Daniel smirked. “Tommy, mouth now. Time for Melanie to experience all of her brothers.”

Getting onto the bed, Tommy pulled his cock out through the slit. His lightly fuzzy base was amusing to the others, with Melanie tracing around his cock even as she moaned. Robbie was already starting to push deeper inside. So to distract from the slight pain of taking something so big she engulfed Tommy’s sweet dick. Her little brother moaned loudly from the feeling of her tongue around his length for the first time. 

Bucking a few inches into her mouth, Tommy put both hands behind his head and grinned sheepishly. Loving the way she bobbed on the length. His older brothers chuckled a little from the view of him like this.

“Think you’re ready for mine in your virgin ass, Mel?” Daniel hissed in the girl’s ear. “I’m bigger than Robbie…”

She found herself unable to answer, with Tommy’s cock keeping her busy. Though she did find herself moaning around the length.

Daniel pulled his underwear off and dropped them on the floor before getting up behind her. Spitting on his cock a few times and rubbing it into the length before placing the tip to her hole. His thick eight-inch cock was much like Robbie’s, only his was a more wild bush a darker head. When Melanie felt the head enter her it felt like being ripped in half. She thought Daniel would stop or Robbie would pause to allow some time to adjust. But no, Robbie started to fuck her pussy slowly, Tommy fed Melanie more of his five-inch cock and Daniel kept pushing it inside until his crotch met her juicy ass. Filled on all fronts by some sexy Miller dick.

Melanie couldn’t decide if it was heaven or hell taking all three. 

The two cocks inside her pussy and ass slowly pulled out in sync, then Daniel rammed his length back inside. Curiously, Robbie did not. It was only when their brother pulled out that Robbie slammed hard into her virgin pussy. Something that became the new standard for the girl, as her brothers made use of her holes.

“AHN! Uuuugh, wa-wait!” She moaned as the cocks fucked her out of sync. Not a moment went by when she didn’t have a big cock buried inside of her. “Ohmygod!”

The only thing stopping her from crying out was Tommy’s cock, pushing as deep into her mouth as it could.

Deepthroating it with relative ease, Melanie was showing off some nice natural skills by sucking his thin cock. All while taking a pounding from her big brothers, their thick cocks fucking her deep. Both of their sacks slapping against her skin with every deep slam.

Daniel kissed Melanie's collarbone, keeping his cock hilted inside. Robbie paused and rocked the head around inside, throbbing heavily and drooling precum. Kissing up her neck, Daniel’s soft growl of pleasure sunk into the girl like venom. Making her shudder and flood Robbie’s dick with juices. Suddenly Melanie was riding them, using her hips to push up and down on the cocks. Finally forcing them to fuck her together as the two moaned getting ridden by virgin-tight holes. 

Humming around Tommy, she hollowed her cheeks to stimulate his dick while bobbing. His cocky pose broke apart as he succumbed to the sensations.

“Oh my g-gawd, Melanie! Ke-keep sucking my dick, I’m about to blow!” He gasped, bucking deep into her tight throat.

The girl moaned around the length in response and kept sucking hard, wanting to taste the sweetness of her little brother. It only took a few moments before Tommy released a deep moan and began firing shot after shot of his sweet young cum down his older sister’s throat, filling it enough to a little leak out of her mouth and drip down.

Watching as her throat pulsed, obviously swallowing Tommy’s sweet cum, Robbie started to fondle her perky tits at the same time as thrusting inside. Fucking his sister, making her feel amazing as all three worked her from every angle. He had tried to suck on the tits but watching them bounce was too hot to pass up. And now as he squeezed the marshmallows, the teenager started to rough up his thrust. Keeping in time and strength with Daniel.

“Uuugnh… OH- HOLY- FUCK!” Melanie lost herself to the pleasure as the two older boys jackhammered her on both sides. “Fuck me! Oh god harder, fuck me!”

Melanie’s screams echoed around the room, bouncing around in the boys’ ears as each of them worked her holes. In spite of cumming, Tommy was still pounding her throat. Robbie’s fingers pinched her perky breasts and fondled them lovingly as his cock stretched her pussy wider. Then there was Daniel and his monster buried down her ass, grinding up against Robbie’s dick through the younger girl’s petite body. They were doing the real work. Stretching and wrecking her. If Melanie was anything like Robbie or Tommy, she would be virgin tight in a few hours.

The eldest slowed down his ruthless pounding suddenly, confusing the three. He didn't cum yet, that was sure. 

Then he showed off the meaning of this. Very slowly Daniel withdrew his cock, revealing eight monstrous inches of glistening cock that pulsed and drooled precum. A delicious sight that made all of the Miller children hungry for cock. Even Melanie, who had its tip inside her.

It didn’t stay just the tip for long. 

Daniel put all his muscle and weight into one powerful thrust that placed him balls deep in his little sister with such force she and Robbie were pushed deep into the bed. Melanie moaned for a split second but the sound was knocked from her gut. 

“Holy shit, Dan-” Tommy started, but watched Daniel’s ass rise up. “Another?!”

With a guttural grunt, Daniel slammed his cock into her again. Melanie, despite being fucked so deep into lust she couldn’t speak, thought that one was even harder. He was relentless in fucking Melanie. Making sure she felt his monster prick and loved every minute of it.

Robbie would have loved that feeling in his ass, or to copy on the girl. But his short hard thrusts were working wonders on the girl’s dripping wet hole. His speed made her drip, allowing Robbie to do her however he wanted.

Meanwhile, since Melanie’s mouth was out of commission Tommy had fallen back onto the bed panting. His smooth young chest rising and falling heavy, showing off the light muscles. Tan and sweat glistening under the soft light, one hand rubbing it in tiredly. 

Daniel’s muscles flexed with effort, pounding Melanie’s ass feeling her tightening around his thick eight-inches. Driving the boy nuts as her hole milked him. His girlfriend had gotten a little loose after he and a few friends tried to see how many dicks could fit inside her. So to be back in a girl's tight hole, it was heaven. Except he did want to try and fit into her pussy alongside Robbie, their cocks grinding together and adding to the heat before they came on each other’s members, he knew full well no virgin pussy was going to take a thick seven and eight inches at the same time.

Not that it stopped him from craving the day she could.

“Ugh!” He grunted huskily, already at his peak. “Fuck, she milking you too, bro?”

“Fuck yeah…” Robbie grunted back, thrusting deep inside of his younger sister. Just as close as his older brother.

They resumed their relentless pounding, the brothers fucking Melanie in time. Through the walls of her ass and pussy able to feel each other’s girthy cocks grinding together. It was this feeling that drove them over the edge. 

Daniel came first, flooding her with his hot spunk. So much it was overflowing, with rope after rope of his load filling her up with the first anal load she ever experienced. It was such an odd feeling to have cum fucked into her. Robbie was soon after, pulling Melanie into a rough french kiss as his cock erupted. Hot, sticky and taste cum mingling with her juices as he came deep as he cock. The tip pressed to her cervix for its own kind of kiss. Surely at threat of a knock up if Daniel didn’t give her the morning after soon after Robbie came inside. Not to mention when Daniel and Tommy’s loads joined it soon after.


End file.
